Another Cheesy Klaine Proposal
by a-heart-full-of-ships
Summary: So I was bored in Math class and this is what came up :) The title says it all. It's pretty small. Just a 807 word ficlet.


**So the Klaine feels were too much and I had to write this. I apologize for the bad writing, I haven't written anything that's not an essay in a looooong time :) I do not own Glee. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine places his fork down on his plate with a light clink. The light chatter in the background fades out and Blaine's vision zeros in on Kurt's gleaming blue eyes. Blaine lifts his right hand off the table and reaches out to softly caress Kurt's delicate skin. He sighs. A soft declaration of love flutters out of his lips. Kurt slowly turns his head to meet him, glittering glasz eyes meeting warm hazel, and a tranquil feeling of contentment fills his entire being. A brilliant smile graces Kurt's face, alighting his exquisite features.

"I love you more," he whispers with such certainty that Blaine swallows thickly and closes his eyes. A heavy, square-shaped weight in Blaine's left pocket makes itself known. _This is it,_ he realizes. This is the moment he's been waiting for.

Taking a long, shuddering breath, he removes his hand from Kurt's cheek where it was resting and grips Kurt's hand tightly. He can hear his heartbeat crescendo into a dull roar, filling his mind with static. With his other hand, he reaches into his left pocket, his nerve endings suddenly ten times more acute to every sensation than before. His fingers tingle as they brush against the coarse fabric of his coat. Time seems to pass infinitesimally slower. After digging in his, admittedly rather filthy pocket, he pulls out a smooth velvet box, and places in on the embroidered table cloth. Kurt lets out a small gasp as he realizes what Blaine is about to do. His cheeks go warm as he stares at Blaine in wonder and anticipation.

Blaine fumbles with the thin, silver clasp, fingers sweating profusely with nerves. His slick fingers attempt to get a firm grip on the metal. At last, he gets it open. A pale, white-gold band shimmers with the flickering light of the artfully placed candles. The three diamond studs in the center of the ring sparkle and leave glimmering spots of light on the table. The ring is stunningly elegant, designed to symbolize Kurt. Blaine's arms begin to tremble and Kurt's resplendent eyes glass over with unshed tears. Kurt's hand goes to cover his mouth.

It's now or never.

Blaine takes a shaky breath, inhaling the aroma of fresh Italian spices, red wine, and a dizzying scent that is inexplicably Kurt. He steels his nerves and opens his mouth. Any sound that existed just moments before dissipates into nothing until the only thing he can hear is his unsteady breath and the frantic staccato pounding of his pulse.

Suddenly, everything is still. His muscles relax and the fear is replaced with confidence. He can do this. _Courage. _"Will you make me the happiest man alive?" he asks. "Will you marry me?" And that's all that's necessary. The question is simple. It's unadorned. And to Kurt, he could not have asked for anything more.

"Of course," he whispers, and with that he leans in to capture Blaine's bottom lip in his own. The heady sensations erupt in Blaine's body and the sounds begin to slowly reappear, starting with a dull murmur and rising into a symphony of sonance accompanied with the soft popping sounds that escape the lovers' lips between kisses. Dimly, Blaine registers loud cheering, clapping, and even wolf-whistling behind him, and he reluctantly breaks the kiss.

Fingers quivering, he gingerly tugs the sparkling ring out of the box and reverently slides it onto Kurt's long, pale finger. His eyes never leaving contact with Kurt. Kurt blushes, staining his porcelain cheeks with crimson. In Blaine's eyes, Kurt has never looked more beautiful. Love surges in his stomach. A liquid heat spreads throughout his body and he stands up and impulsively pulls his new fiancé out of his seat. Overcome with intense emotion, he tangles his arms around Kurt's neck and kisses him full on the mouth.

The restaurant erupts into even more raucous cheers, but the newly engaged couple pay no notice. They kiss until they have no more breath left in their bodies. And then they release, arms still lightly wound around each other. The sheer unadulterated love emanating from the two of them is almost too much to handle, and they surge in again for kiss after kiss until their lips are bruised a bright red and their bodies ache for more. By this time, the rest of the people have returned to their original placement and the usual quiet buzz of conversation has resumed. The two rush through the paying process with a new, lust-fueled fervor before stumbling out of the restaurant, clutching tightly to each other like one would a lifeline. In the car, their kisses quickly become heated and ferocious, full of need and want and _lust_. Their kisses are filled with thoughts of the future and the rest of their lives together. For all of eternity. _Come what may._

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE! :)  
_**


End file.
